Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 October 2013
11:23 hey 11:33 hey hey hey 11:33 oh sorry you messaged like 10 mins ago xd 11:36 hey 11:36 I just realized pages werent locked 11:36 unless you did them XD 11:36 no 11:36 kung did o.o 11:36 i was surprised. i was here at 6:30 rushing to lock them when i saw they were already done by her 11:37 o.o 11:37 i'm trying to clean up some of the summaries on the wonderland wiki. 11:37 i hate how these people write on there... 11:37 xd 11:37 My goodness 6:30? 11:37 that seems early 11:37 I thought the earliest it airs is 7 11:37 it does 11:37 in canada it airs at 7 11:38 brb snacktime 11:38 Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey 11:39 ghost 11:39 guys, i had the best night ever 11:39 ? 11:39 drunken debauchery 11:40 xd 11:41 i need hot dogs 11:41 hey 11:41 i wish kung would come to chat :( 11:42 aw 11:42 xd what did I miss? 11:42 the licensing drop down on wonderland is empty 11:43 i've already decided. if the once upon a time wiki becomes a universe wiki, i will stay as an admin here, but the wonderland stuff i won't handle. i will stay on the other wonderland wiki and write stuff there. xd 11:43 aw 11:44 if this wiki becomes universe, I would rather have OW shut down xd 11:44 I mean, I would really love to keep OW; but I'm not a fan of having OW info on *both* wikis 11:44 woo I have a link <3 11:45 what drop down? o.o 11:45 brb dinner 11:45 the licensing drop down 11:46 http://once-wonderland.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Licenses 11:49 ;.; 11:49 i need hot dogs 11:51 xd 11:57 Hello 11:57 yo yo yo 11:58 i didn't know AFV was still on 11:58 it is xd 12:00 most spell binding series 12:00 xd 12:00 no, YOU need a break 12:00 ha 12:01 who needs a break? o.o 12:01 watch the episode silly 12:01 you already saw it? xd 12:01 it's on right now 12:01 dur 12:01 i know. 12:01 i'm watching on livestream 12:01 HA 12:01 oh noes 12:01 ahhhhhh 12:01 henry 12:02 LOL 12:02 no apples 12:02 I love the title card 12:02 oh the CGI is bad 12:02 baaaaaaaaad 12:02 wo 12:02 tinkerbell 12:02 THORS HAMMER 12:02 wtf ? oh. 12:02 it's the castle 12:03 woo 12:03 omg o.O 12:03 Little John 12:03 OMG 12:03 OMG 12:03 omg 12:03 omg 12:03 who... 12:03 OMG 12:03 ! 12:03 that's his son? 12:03 omg. 12:03 well apple is shock 12:03 hey 12:03 wait, what's his son's name? 12:04 xd 12:04 he didn't say 12:04 he didn't give it 12:04 aw 12:04 i see 12:04 fairy! 12:04 xd 12:04 Well I am sure it is Little Robin. :P 12:05 oh snap 12:05 there goes whoever's idea that regina and tinkerbell have a love affair :p 12:05 i'm hungry 12:05 i want dat cake 12:05 omg what is that thing ? 12:05 that thing with circula shaped balls? 12:06 candy 12:06 *circular 12:06 xd 12:06 cool 12:06 possibly nuts 12:06 ok, so regina felt ignored byy her husband? 12:06 *by 12:06 Tinkerbelle to the rescue. 12:07 we knew that already 12:07 still it is nice to see 12:07 cute :3 12:07 her outfit is nice 12:08 it is. I love how it similar to the disney version 12:08 yep 12:10 A farce you agreed to 12:10 xd 12:10 rofl 12:10 you're not a victim, Regina 12:10 agreed 12:10 technically, it was her mother ;) 12:11 Mommy killed Daniel, not Snow. 12:11 too true 12:11 yep :/ 12:11 uh oh, this is juicy 12:11 aw :( 12:11 Besides Snow had no chance of keeping that secrete at least with cora around. 12:11 she manipulated her 12:11 regina does need love :S 12:11 she was 12 12:11 exactly 12:11 No, Regina needs confidence 12:12 haaaaaaaaaa 12:12 ugh, magic again? xd 12:12 regina..... 12:12 I wonder how she messed up with Tinkerbelle 12:12 William Tell 12:13 lolz 12:13 oh i see 12:13 i see what you're doing, Pan 12:13 clever boy 12:13 ? 12:13 wut? 12:13 mmmmmmm Robbie Kay is yummy 12:14 ... 12:14 o.o 12:14 omg. hook knows :S 12:14 his face was great 12:15 oh now what dicketry is this 12:15 wtf ? o.o 12:15 those flowers rurprised me 12:15 omg green! rofl 12:15 *surprised 12:16 so Blue has a name, then? 12:16 i like tinkerbelle better 12:16 so when does one get their cupcake dress? XD 12:16 rofl 12:16 who cares 12:16 they are ugl 12:16 ugly*\ 12:16 it's kind of growing on me 12:17 that's nice, don't wear one. 12:17 @utter At JC Penny 12:17 HA 12:17 i'm hungry 12:17 brb 12:17 I am sure it is right next to the dark castle. 12:17 I loved this week's title card.... it was classic Disney ;) 12:18 me too :D 12:18 what are everyone's guesses of how tinkerbell ended up in neverland? 12:18 i'm guessing she was banished there by blue ? 12:19 banishment 12:19 maybe for continuing to break the rules 12:20 yeah, I always thought that she would end up being a rebel fairy, or the last fairy with wings. 12:20 so why did (bf) call Nova by her name? 12:20 wtf??? Ruby Slippers 12:20 getting deleted in 1, 2 ... 12:20 any comments, utter? xd 12:20 Roland 12:20 ? xd 12:21 the kid's name, omg. Pay attention. 12:21 knew it 12:21 oooh 12:21 oh marian :/ 12:21 that is sad :C 12:22 Robin & Regina! Calling it! 12:22 xd 12:22 lol 12:23 i need another sandwich 12:23 operation henry. hehe. 12:24 regina looks so young 12:25 oh boy 12:25 here comes the moment of truth 12:25 ...... 12:25 ..................... 12:25 let me see! 12:25 xd 12:25 huh? 12:25 lion tattoo ? 12:26 aw 12:26 ROBIN!!!!!! 12:26 .... 12:26 That hair!!!!!! 12:26 wut 12:26 wtf ? 12:26 why did she run ? 12:26 she runs away 12:26 ???? 12:26 oh shit. 12:27 well it nice to see a new side to tinkerbelle 12:27 oooh. 12:27 o.O 12:27 what on earth happened between them.. 12:27 who knows. 12:28 Utter solitude Thread:137631 12:28 xd 12:28 maybe it like Rumple and Hook. A man got between them XD 12:28 xd 12:29 i still dont get why regina ran :/ 12:29 she chicken out. 12:29 aw :( 12:29 well that what it looks like. 12:30 true 12:32 why did she chicken out? 12:32 Because it's a big scary thing 12:33 yeah.... asking someone out can be scary 12:33 they just need to make out 12:33 get it over with 12:33 She is lieing. 12:34 lying 12:35 love it 12:35 wuuuuut Fairies live in a different realm? 12:35 there's a lot going on here 12:35 yep 12:35 that place with flowers? 12:35 Doubt it 12:35 it could just be a place in the EF 12:35 or above it 12:35 "I helped someone in the EF" 12:35 yeah 12:36 yeah, if you lived above the ground, you'd call it that too 12:36 :3 12:36 xd yeah 12:37 liar, liar, pants on fire 12:38 i would love to see someone say that to regina's face 12:39 the lion tattoo is a great reference to King Richard, though 12:40 i see 12:40 ha 12:41 yup 12:42 wow regina does have a dark heart. 12:42 i didn't notice it until she mentioned it. 12:43 Henry can do that at home 12:43 in fact, that's hwat he used to do. 12:43 Skip school? Sure. 12:43 Go to Boston? You bet. 12:44 yup 12:44 agreed 12:45 HA 12:45 Mulan <3 12:46 it's gonna take him 12:46 i like this kid 12:47 damnit 12:48 why do I get the feeling this is start of a Roland fandom. 12:48 he is so cute! 12:48 i wanted it to take him 12:49 Roland, Robin and Regina would make such a cute little family!!! 12:49 omfg 12:49 Thread:130195#31 12:49 The name of the fandom will be the Rollars. Not just why I just think it sound catchy 12:49 was i not clear enough with her? 12:49 xd 12:50 thank goodness, foe Mulan's magical sword 12:51 Did she get another one. 12:51 I thought emma had it. 12:52 show me that tattoo 12:52 did Aurora just say, what I thought she said? 12:53 oh ho 12:53 no, leave him alone 12:53 omg 12:53 omg 12:53 omg 12:53 omg 12:54 omg 12:54 yessssssssssssssss 12:54 OMG 12:54 how tragic 12:54 poor mulan :( 12:54 i love it 12:54 so tell her anyway damn it 12:54 omg mulan 12:54 fucking tell her anyway 12:54 omg tho 12:54 So Adam and Eddie finally had the balls to "out" someone 12:55 no, the right moment came. 12:55 um, no 12:55 ooooh 12:55 oooooh 12:55 oooooh 12:56 Is it silly to say I believe in her too. 12:56 delicious 12:56 oddly enough I wasn't a fan of her until I was adult. 12:57 I do believe in fairies.... I do, I do!!!!!!!! 12:57 she is gonna be so pissed 12:57 yessssssssssss 12:58 Hold on Henry, Daddy's coming 12:59 show it 12:59 show iiiiiiiiiiiit 12:59 BINGO 12:59 o,O 12:59 idk, his life doesn't look "ruined" 12:59 how id Robin's live ruined? 12:59 he looks so happy 01:00 I wonder what'd happen if someone said "I believe" randomly... 01:00 xd 01:00 I believe 01:00 nothing happened 01:00 he's got a lot of friends, a hot Asian lesbian... 01:00 which is so racist 01:00 she is Asian 01:01 the Asian lesbian part 01:01 How is an observation racist? 01:01 Mulan is a lesbian???? 01:01 xd 01:01 no, maybe bi 01:02 wut? 01:02 How the fuck do you know? 01:02 wow did not see that one coming 01:02 xd 01:02 you assume she likes men? 01:02 maybe she doesn't. 01:02 but she and Aurora have no chemistry 01:02 why don't you ask the creaters in a tweet. 01:02 According to your opinion 01:02 before this becomes a debate 01:02 which is usually negative. 01:02 who cares 01:02 Debates are good, SAge. 01:03 *Sage XD 01:03 i would agree with the assessment of chocolate utter 01:03 I was making a joke, first of all, but I don't feel we have enough evidence to conclude either way 01:04 We know she's into Aurora, possibly Phillip, but idk 01:04 honestly I make no assumption, until it is confirmed. She could bi, gay or straight, but I still think she a cool character. 01:04 -_- so frickin annoyed. 01:04 ? 01:04 threesome? 01:04 I don't think she had those kinds of feels for him 01:04 but that's my opinion 01:04 well some people have been asking for an LGBT character so Mulan might make sense 01:04 I absolutely positively HATE when they cave to the public's demand at the expense of a good character. 01:04 I agree!!!!! 01:04 Makes no sense. 01:05 and it was cheap and stupid 01:05 I disagree. 01:05 I thought it was well done. 01:05 Now I just need a gay Archie and I'll be happy 01:05 brb starving 01:05 wait was it exactly that was said. 01:05 xd 01:05 because i missed it. 01:05 is it confirmed that ulan likes Aurora? 01:05 I honestly don't think that Adam and Eddie wrote Mulan to be a gay character, I think they were forced into it by the public 01:05 If you're gonna make a character who's gay, make one who's gay - but do it for a reason. Not to give in to a bunch of whiners with twitter accounts. 01:05 a reason? 01:06 i just hope Mulan does not disappear into obscurity now 01:06 I doubt they did it to please anyone 01:06 it fits, and twists the popular idea that Mulan had the hots for Phillip 01:06 now brb for real XD 01:06 Oh, Utter, c'mon. They get attacked on twitter and called homophobic, suddenly Mulan... who showed no indication of loving anyone but Phillip is suddenly gay? 01:06 totally and absolutely fan-ruled decision. 01:06 ^this 01:07 Eh, bullshit, imo. 01:07 Ruined that whole episode for me. 01:07 I liked it XD 01:07 does Mulan say she likes Aurroa? xd 01:07 Aurora* 01:07 Pretty much Killian - it was the subtext. 01:07 I'm sorry 20 seconds ruined a great episode for you lol 01:07 Not to mention it only supports the stereotype that lesbians are always overtly manly 01:07 She's not many 01:07 I se 01:07 manly 01:07 what else would she have to tell her? "you know aurora, i thought you always looked better in blue" 01:07 Geez, no one is ever happy. 01:07 :S 01:07 It's not the twenty seconds... it that it was poorly done 01:07 :S 01:08 Well I liked it ::shrug:: 01:08 and I got more Neal <3 01:08 "you know aurora, i thought you always looked better in blue" a friend would say that lol 01:08 And so will all those people who assaulted the writers on twitter... 01:08 they won. 01:08 I just think the episode is average, regardless of Mulan's part in it. I do feel it was a fitting move to have her join the Merry Men 01:08 i'm unsure how i feel about it. i wouldn't mind if it wasn't an already fanbase ship 01:08 Everything is a ship 01:08 xd 01:08 i feel like you're all making a big deal out of it 01:08 Well people were calling for this for awhile 01:08 It was really disappointing. 01:08 well, i don't hate it, utter. 01:09 unfortunately Utter, I think this will be all over the fan boards and sites tommorrow 01:09 Eh, no matter what happens, a ton of people will be pissed 01:09 lol xd 01:09 everything is all over the boards 01:09 and completely unneccesary. Like I said - I don't care if they wanna introduce it to the show... but do it in a way that isn't so obviously a ploy to shut up the fans. 01:09 Well I liked it. 01:09 and it won't shut up the fans 01:09 I need to rewatch the episode, 01:09 I would have rather have a gay Flynn Rider myself 01:09 the assholes want SwqnQueen 01:09 Yeah... cause next they'll want Swan Queen. And they'll get it. 01:09 or Mulan and Phillip 01:10 Maybe you should stop watching if it's that serious. 01:10 I don't think there will ever be SwanQueen 01:10 me either, grecian 01:10 They shot SwanQueen down 01:10 it was delicious 01:10 I don't like when the fans dictate the series. It's weak writing. 01:10 Till they get called homophobes again. 01:10 I don't think that's what happened. 01:10 At least now Neal is in Neverland, so Swanfire can reunite. 01:10 And it's sad you do. 01:10 but how do we know they made this decision to incorporate mulan's love for aurora is a fan based decision ? 01:11 This season has yet to really take advantage of its potential. Sure, there have been some awesome moments and I love Peter Pan, but the episodes this year have been average at best. I hope it really picks up 01:11 Exactly, I doubt it was. 01:11 Good point Apple 01:11 brb 01:11 I don't see how it could possibly have been the plan from the beginning. Way too coincidental. 01:11 is it okay to start doing updates btw? 01:11 now that the episode is over, yes :D 01:11 West coast hasn't aired yet 01:11 A lot of shit wasn't planned from the beginning. 01:11 ok making sure i don't want to get banned again 01:11 i don't think we usually wait for the west coast, do we, utter ? 01:12 No 01:12 anyone got a 3x4 promo link 01:12 ok. then it's alright to edit now that the episode is over on the east coast 01:13 cool 01:13 ? 01:13 but anyway back to the subject at hand, I don't think it was wrong to have Mulan interested in Aurora. Do I think it will be a continued storyline? Not in the next few epiosdes. You need to give the creators some props for doing it, but I am waiting to hear what they have to say about it before jumping to a conclusion. 01:14 Just finished watching the episode 01:15 I liked the SleepingWarrior scene 01:15 i thought it was sweet 01:15 I agree with Grecian Goddess 01:16 I mean, we haven't seen what happened between Queen of Hearts and now, a lot could have happened to make Mulan fall in love with her, or at least feel atracted 01:16 brb 01:16 gaaaah 01:16 true remember they spent a lot of time together trying to find Phillip 01:16 Like fans, complaining on twitter. 01:17 oh yeah, cuz that never happens 01:18 https://twitter.com/leearenberg/status/389555740655894528 01:18 I wonder if Tinkerbell will end up going to Storybrooke. To change the subject. I want to see her meet the Blue Fairy. 01:22 got really quiet all of a sudden lol 01:22 XD i was updating 01:23 ah lol 01:23 xd 01:23 promo link? 01:24 it literally aired 25 minutes ago 01:24 it's on youtube 01:24 xd 01:24 xd 01:24 just search "once upon a time nasty habits trailer" 01:25 am I the only one who LOVED this episode's music a lot? xd 01:25 i did XD 01:25 i liked the one that kept playing throughout the neverland jungle 01:25 yeeeah 01:25 when they were walking xd 01:25 I loved the tinkerbell one 01:25 but I ussually get distracted from the dialogues listening to the music and I have to go back xd 01:26 usually* 01:26 thanks kilian 01:26 np 01:26 I have to say I am most excited for Ariel 01:27 I have the feeling that Pan is going to have fun reuniting Rumple, Neal and Henry 01:27 OMG 01:27 Pan reunites Rumple with Neal o.o 01:27 "a young boy will lead you to him," "the boy will be your undoing" 01:27 xd 01:27 I'm now really convinced Pan is Gold's undoing 01:28 I have an inkling that Mulan is in love with Aurora 01:29 inkling? lol they basically announced it 01:29 we've been discussing that Lucky lol 01:29 i need hot dogs 01:31 Not really it is too ambigious. 01:31 hmmm, did you guys like the spin off? 01:32 It was pretty good. A little too effects heavy for my taste, but it should be interesting 01:32 I hope it improves soon :S 01:32 i wonder if we will see Jafar cross over into OUAT 01:32 I hope not 01:33 Kilian, you didnt like it? 01:33 I did, but it was not what I expected 01:33 I had high hopes for it 01:33 What did yoou like and what didnt you like? 01:34 coughcoughmergewheezecough 01:34 the CGI was too much, it lacked music in some scenes that needed it, the flashbacks were very few and inconsistent 01:34 xd 01:34 ;) 01:35 it has nothing to do with that! xd 01:35 I agree with the CGI but I thought the music was absolutely fantstic, Id even go so far as to say that I liked it better than Once's 01:35 the scenes with Alice and Dr. Lydgate where a bit boring 01:36 What did you think of the actors? 01:36 I loved the actors 01:36 all of them 01:36 Sophie Lowe as Alice is amazing 01:37 Even the Red Queen?, I loved them all but I think she was the worst. Her acting delivery was a little stiff 01:38 I liked it 01:38 Hey 01:39 my brain hurts 01:39 Thread:128205#189 01:40 I think the scenes with the doctor and Alice were just there to introduce the story 01:41 who writes like that ... 01:41 ugh. 01:41 -.- 01:41 -_- 01:41 what? 01:42 People don't even know how to use proper English these days. 01:42 i enjoyed the "Did anyone see the episode" XD 01:42 My bad? 01:43 Ughh I cant catch the new Ep until tomorrow 01:43 if you don't want spoilers, might not want to be hin chat xd 01:44 its ok spoilers are nice ;D 01:44 XD 01:44 brb 01:44 much better than Lost Girl 01:44 So I take we will see some more of MuPhilAurorfire?? 01:45 no Phillip 01:45 (aurora) (mulan) 01:45 Ohhh Bae/ Hood and Mulan O: 01:45 (mulan) <3 (aurora) 01:45 nope 01:45 Mulan is with Hood, though 01:45 Lol ^ 01:45 SleepingWarrior 01:45 mmmm 01:45 not kidding xd 01:45 Tinkerqueen 01:45 nope 01:46 just, Mulan and Aurora 01:46 xd 01:46 Ohh ok 01:46 https://twitter.com/SarahBolger/status/389567617016406016 01:46 xd 01:46 Im still waiting for an excellent episode this season. I know that there is a ton of potential!!! All the episodes have been sort of average to me 01:47 does she realize, that pregnancy = doom, on TV 01:47 302 was average, 301 and 303 were great imo 01:47 https://twitter.com/artemisluna85/status/387176063920373760/photo/1 01:47 Omg I adore each and every Ep. ;D 01:47 Its a nice escape from world problems ya kno? 01:47 that really looks like MM 01:47 it does 01:47 And a great hold-over until the new Dr. Who season >;D 01:48 Dr. Who! <3 01:48 That MM Disney pic is adorable O: 01:49 Dont get me wrong, I love all of the episodes. Im just waiting for an episode this season on par with something like Miller's Daughter 01:49 i want John Barrowman on OUAT 01:49 So is there a place on Wokia to share fanmade stuff? 01:49 Lol Wikia 01:49 plus how the heck did Tinkerbell get her hands on Poppies? I swear there must be a poppy field in every realm 01:49 Link to it in the forums 01:49 Harkness <3 <3 01:50 Nice 01:50 I want him to play Flynn Rider 01:50 I want to see Camelot and Oz really bad! 01:51 me too 01:51 Camelot would be nice 01:52 I want Tiana really badly. I think she could be from the same land as Alice. 01:52 I want Ariel to sent Regina to the EF, so she can finally met the "man with the lion tattoo" 01:53 why would Ariel be able to send her? 01:53 Tiana is 1920's americana and Alice is Victorian, I dont really think that would fit. 01:53 The Man with the Lion Tattoo? O: spoiler ey? 01:53 I dunno.... she is mermaid 01:53 and? xd 01:53 mermaids can do anything they want, lol 01:53 Eddy and Adam have said we will meet Tiana and Rapunzel at some point 01:53 not this season 01:54 Soo Rumple took 300 years to find LWM and all he had to do was kidnap the white rabbit ;D 01:54 i believe what they said was they would like to do those stories 01:54 I think mermaids are just humans with fishtales that can live underwater xd 01:55 who grow feet when they are on land ;) 01:55 not really 01:55 unless they do it at will, I don't think it's likely 01:57 Do people think Lana will be Ursula? 01:57 Not me 01:57 yes 01:57 Noooooo 01:57 ;D 01:57 it has been seriously hinted, imo 01:57 ikr? 01:57 Lana wants it 01:57 bad 01:58 there is a rumor that Ursula will be a cgi creation 01:58 omg please 01:58 please no 01:58 I think its only logical! 01:58 Lana wants to transform into a chubby squid o; 01:58 as in that squid, Rumple reffered to 01:58 how the hell can they still think CGI is a good idea 01:58 I dunno 01:58 their cgi is better than a lot of shows 01:58 we're all just spoiled by movies 01:58 xd yeah 01:59 It is 01:59 they sorta pulled off the Maleficent dragon 01:59 Very well ;D 01:59 I want GoT quality CGI hahaha 01:59 Then you'd be paying for ABC 02:00 rofl 02:00 I hate that Neal blackmailed Robin, into that stupid plan 02:00 One can only dream hahaa 02:00 yeah Maleficent was quite good 02:00 no.... we can only believe in Tinker Bell 02:00 Grecian, the Needs Attention template is meant to be removed by admins 02:01 that's why Kung is undoing your edits 02:01 Wouldnt that be awesome though?!? :) 02:01 it'd be odd for Regina to also be Ursula cuz the tale is Ursula has alot of history with the merpeople 02:02 the belle episode clearly showed that Regina has a history with merpeople 02:03 well, Ariel does save someone Regina hates ;) 02:03 I meant a whole life worth 02:03 Well its ok ^.^ 02:03 For all we know, she has haha 02:04 or she just never ended up ridding herself of that mermaid 02:05 Maybe ariel kills Ursula and Regina asks Rumple for help with revenge O: 02:05 no, Ariel saves Snow White 02:06 that would be the only reason, Regina would need 02:18 hello thereee 02:18 hey Alec 02:19 hey 02:19 did you watch tonight's dpi? 02:19 I've just finished 02:19 did you like it? 02:19 very very much 02:19 I hate blue fairy!!! 02:19 I always hated her 02:19 me too 02:19 she is soooo pissing 02:19 can I say the B word??? 02:20 XD 02:20 b + itch = the Blue Fairy 02:20 Yep 02:20 double B for her 02:20 Blue Bi...ch 02:21 Tinker Bell was great, though 02:21 yes 02:21 I was under the impression she was going to be exiled and that's why she ended in neverland 02:21 but then this is a whole new twist 02:22 maybe if everyone starts believing in Tink, she will regain her wings 02:22 I wonder something 02:22 ... 02:22 about? 02:22 Robin being Regina's true love 02:23 I love it 02:23 that means He and Marian are not meant to be 02:23 She's dead 02:23 no.... you can have more than one 02:23 so is Daniel ;) 02:23 yup 02:23 U think Daniel was regina's first true love? 02:23 yes 02:23 or he wasn't meant to be 02:23 how was Robin's life ruined thouhj? 02:23 both 02:24 he looks so happy 02:24 Robin's life was ruined because Regina didn't let him find true love again 02:24 he is 02:24 i think the correct statement would be that they had true love 02:24 Roland is such a cutie 02:24 yup 02:24 he reminds me of Bae 02:24 Yep 02:24 The shadow scene was cool 02:24 hey 02:24 we better see more of Rollie, in the Sping 02:24 then this means that officially Mulan was in love with Aurora all time? 02:24 no 02:25 pretty much 02:25 what do you mean by "all time"? 02:25 she was clearly not in love during 201, but she had been falling in love since then 02:25 I believe in Think ;) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q5ncRVfJ2y8 02:25 Tink* 02:25 yes as you say killian 02:26 She was in love with her then 02:26 not Phillip 02:26 or both 02:26 Is confusing 02:26 and forced 02:27 how 02:27 she didn't love Phillip romantically 02:27 pointless pregnancy, and scene 02:27 he was his best friend, the only one she could trust 02:27 pointless pregnancy? 02:27 Aurora 02:27 it makes sense 02:27 pretty much 02:27 yup.... but who cares 02:28 did you expect her and Phillip not to have sex? xd 02:28 On Broken it seemed if like if Mulan was unconfortable because she seemed to love Philip and it was painful for her to see him with Aurora, but now I think as Killian says, maybe it was hard for her to see her best friend in love, and she feeling out of space 02:28 they were having sex in Broken ;) 02:28 indeed 02:29 the tent 02:29 I wouldn't be so sure 02:29 Gey's Anatomy is still on!? 02:29 me neither 02:29 yep xd 02:29 last night 02:29 and I'm quite sure condons do not exist in the EF 02:29 I was watching this movie 02:29 insidious 2 02:29 they might 02:30 have u seen it??? 02:30 sheep intestine 02:30 no 02:30 It gave me an idea of how Aurora might have saved Philip's soul 02:30 rofl 02:30 gross 02:30 EEEEW 02:30 rofl 02:31 XD 02:31 hey man, look it up 02:31 that would be the original Sleeping Beauty in reverse 02:31 I know, it's still ew xd 02:31 yeah, I know 02:31 I think I got lost 02:31 what is so ew? 02:31 sheep intestines used as condoms 02:32 ah true 02:32 I doubt they know what makes a baby though xd 02:32 well 02:32 who? in the EF? 02:32 it's not that complicated 02:32 I mean, they obviously know sex =/ baby, but I do not think they know the details 02:32 ancient people had contraceptive methods 02:33 how do you NOT know the details? XD 02:33 yeah.... herbs, and stuff 02:33 xd 02:33 I've read we are going to see Ursula 02:33 well, anyway, they might have wanted that baby 02:33 They used wool too...XD 02:33 When/? 02:33 every royal wants babies 02:33 yup 02:33 further the line and all that 02:33 bloodlines 02:34 do you think they are going to keep Ursula as half octopus? 02:34 I find it funny that apparently Aurora and Phillip are the only citizens in their kingdom 02:34 except, Phillip and Aurora are rulers od nothing 02:34 Aurora doesn't have a ring on 02:34 I smell a scandal 02:34 and what a bitch Mulan is for not saying goodbye to (phillip) 02:35 yeah 02:35 yeah 02:35 well is obiously she was more interested in Aurora XD 02:35 he has known for for four years 02:35 i'd be pissed if my friend left and didn't say shit to me 02:35 but she was Phillip's friend! 02:35 xd 02:35 Phillip is apparently OUaT's version of a redshirt 02:35 omg watching Wonderland 02:35 she's a blonde child 02:36 rofl 02:36 xd 02:36 she is horrible 02:36 I liked Wonderland 02:36 not loved it 02:36 is good 02:36 i love this girl 02:36 but it did not amazed me 02:36 his only purpose was to "die" anf knock Aurora up 02:36 Me too it seems interesting but eh 02:36 and her dad's moustache 02:36 xd 02:36 I did not care for Wonderland either, Alec 02:37 I just want to see the episode they are going to show Maleficent 02:37 they aren't, apparently 02:37 just her voice 02:37 maybe the dragon 02:37 rigth? 02:37 yup 02:37 omg Emma's car 02:38 yes I think the same we are going to see the dragon 02:38 and Robin is guest starring in the epi 02:38 yep 02:38 oh Tom 02:38 you would be at home in a diner 02:39 any one here is worried if Charming dies? 02:39 Alec, we might just hear Maleficent's voice, and that is it 02:39 YES im am *raises hand* 02:39 one 02:39 any one else? 02:39 does he? <,< 02:39 stupid Edward and his phone i can't hear what the damn rbbit is saying 02:39 he won't. 02:39 it is a marvelous plot device though 02:40 yep 02:40 yup 02:40 they are going to keep the drama 02:40 as more as they can 02:40 Maybe Tinkerbelle will be able to find a way to save him, being a magical fairy and all! 02:40 she is human 02:40 who? 02:40 Or Emma 02:40 Tinker Bell? XD 02:40 no, she's a fairy xd 02:40 whoops:$ 02:40 xd 02:40 Lemme guess noone dies in Neverland cuz Emma is gonna shine as bright as a Christmas tree and set everything straight ^,^ 02:40 hahahahahaha 02:40 there is an antidote in Neverland 02:40 that was good Bad Wol 02:40 for Charming's thing 02:41 Mermaid's tears possibly 02:41 XD 02:42 Mr. Gold: It’s poison. It’s one of Hook’s own making. There’s no antidote in this world. It’s… It’s not from here. 02:42 *in this world* 02:42 Hooray Emma's gonna have a Rose Tyler moment ;) 02:42 ew Rose Tyler xd 02:42 I hate the season one doctor 02:43 number 8, right? 02:43 my hair is longer than Alice's 02:43 Omg 9th <3 <3 02:43 Alec, do not forget the Fountain of Youth! 02:43 I want to see a young Hook 02:43 before he was hook hehe 02:43 Yuss^ 02:44 and please someone kill Blue and make Tinkerbell the new fairy leader XD 02:44 noooo 02:44 yes!!!!!!!!!! 02:44 Why what does Blue do? 02:44 they can't kill Blue right now 02:44 she does what she believes is best 02:44 she is a hardass though 02:45 I bet is part of the stress of being the leader 02:45 i mean, lok at the shit she has to to put up with 02:46 Did u like the fairy flowery field? 02:46 yes 02:46 was that Pixie Hollow? 02:46 I suppose 02:46 so there is a difference between pixie dust and fairy dust? 02:47 yes.... pixie dust is fairy dust on steriods 02:47 steriods? 02:47 lol 02:48 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Steroid 02:49 XD 02:49 this week's title card was the best 02:49 In other words Fairy dust is Danny Devito and Pixie dust is Arnold Shwartznegger 02:50 yup 02:50 omg the Red Queen is sexy 02:50 Who's a Pixie in OUAT? 02:50 We have yet to meet one if they exist 02:50 no one yet 02:50 ah 02:50 it could just be a powerful fairy 02:50 I don't think they exist 02:50 Blue is likely the most powerful one 02:51 and the leader 02:51 Now Emma is more powerful then her 02:51 no 02:51 xd she is not, in my opinion 02:51 idk about all that 02:51 I cant wait for Emma to bustout some serious magic ;D 02:52 i can 02:52 Emma is not a fairy, her magic is different 02:52 goes against her character 02:52 oooohhh 02:52 so, Cora was more poweful than current Regina 02:52 I dislike that xd 02:52 i don't 02:52 Cora was a bad bitch 02:53 i like my Regina complicated 02:53 Cora was rotten to the core 02:53 Regina said she wouldn't be able to bring Emma from the water without seeing her, while Cora brought Johanna immediately xd 02:53 i like watching her struggle 02:53 I like her evil <3 02:53 yes.... Regina is great 02:53 indeed 02:53 and I love to feel sad for her 02:53 I want her to meet her soulmate, so badly!!!! 02:53 indeed 02:54 I like her Crack video when she holds baby Regina up and the Lion King is playing 02:54 xd 02:54 yeah 02:54 that was funny 02:54 poor Cora 02:54 such a tortured soul 02:54 xd 02:54 Regina will love lil Roland 02:54 what if all of wonderland is in Alice's head? 02:55 omg tho Cora didnt seam like she had a tragic chil child hood 02:55 I wish that were the case 02:55 probably not 02:55 her anger came later 02:55 Cora was a social climber 02:55 true 02:55 this music feels like POTC 02:55 i need this on a CD 02:57 if fairies are not supposed to become big, why was Nova allowed to keep her wongs? 02:57 wings? 02:58 I mean if Cora got this angry over a princess tripping her. Imagine how she's be if she went to a Los Angeles school 02:58 ;D 02:58 XD 02:58 rofl 02:58 She'd be worse then Vlad the impaler 02:58 she already was 02:58 wongs ;D <3 02:59 Roland 02:59 I <3 Roland 03:00 O: Who's Roland? 03:00 what? 03:00 Robin's son 03:00 Hey 03:00 Hey there 03:00 Robin Hood's son 03:01 Oh snap! It shows Robin's son in the newest ep? 03:01 yes 03:01 and he is a cutie 03:01 Niiiiice 03:01 g2g, cya! 03:01 http://www.behindthename.com/name/roland 03:01 googles him 03:01 Why don't you guys add into 'Cast' section the characters we saw in Nasty Habits' promo? 03:01 Will you wait for the press release? 03:01 e 03:02 yep 03:04 darn cant find him I'll just wait for the video to show up on ABC.com ^.^ 03:04 find who? 03:04 Roland 03:05 he is a four year old 03:05 Yes 03:05 i want some soup 03:06 Aww how cute Bae was totally adorable as a kid 03:06 Sebastian Wilkinson is a cutie 03:06 hey 03:06 brb 03:07 hey 03:07 I have a question 03:07 Shouldn't "knight" on Quite a Common Fairy page be "Knight"? 03:07 nope 03:08 I edited it but it turned back to "knight" 03:08 Kk 03:08 http://www.abcmedianet.com/assets/pr/html/pr61325.html 03:09 " Dominic Downer as knight" 03:09 Kk 03:10 :) 03:10 I am satisfied with Tinker Bell 03:10 JAFAR 03:10 me too 03:10 So her codename was Violet? 03:10 Tink is awesome 03:10 forgive me, just now awatching Wonderland 03:10 yes 03:11 do you like it? 03:12 OUATIW <3 03:12 It's really realistic tbh 03:12 Omg that link ( : spoilers 4 meeee 03:13 this is juicy 03:13 what link? 03:13 E-releases 03:13 what did you do, Tom? tell me!!! 03:13 the one utter solitude posted 03:15 Tom will probably say... The queen of hearts, I stole her tarts ;D 03:15 xd 03:17 ew, they used a stock scream 03:17 yup 03:23 hey there 03:23 HEY 03:23 Omg 03:23 http://once-wonderland.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4145#2 this is a thing 03:23 Once and the walking dead were good tonight 03:24 wow 03:25 xd 03:26 I totally saw lesbian mulan coming 03:26 and preggers aurora for that matter 03:27 mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm 03:27 out of wedlock too 03:27 someone was horny after 28 years 03:56 prince, did you change the poll? 03:56 wtf 03:56 xd 03:56 rofl 03:57 i was going to change the poll, but i haven't picked one yet ... 03:57 no not yet 03:57 oh 03:57 well, we can pick one together then :D 03:57 kk 03:57 i almost forgot if killian didn't remind me earlier... xd 03:58 hmm 03:59 pause: how did you all feel about that fairy flower world XD 03:59 hmmmmmm 03:59 i didn't like the cgi :S 03:59 xd 03:59 why do they always make the cgi look like it doesn't blend in with the scene? i always feel like it looks otherwordly 03:59 *otherworldly 04:00 or just like it's so obvious looking to be cgi x 04:00 * xd 04:00 because so much of the scen is cgi 04:00 yea, true 04:00 And they dont have the time or money to make it look like avatar 04:00 http://once-wonderland.wikia.com/wiki/File:102BTS13.jpg 04:00 i liked that it showed fairies have homes in flowers, it seems? 04:01 tinker bell was trying to sneak into a green one xd 04:01 or something xd 04:01 Tinker Bell aka The Green Fairy 04:01 xd 04:01 I need another image for the slider 04:01 maybe 2 04:01 Green. Blue. So what is Nova's nickname? Pink? xd 04:01 yeah we established that XD 04:01 rol 04:01 rofl 04:02 anyone have any ideas? Something currently relevant? 04:02 And not another character? 04:02 what do you currently have at the moment ? 04:02 henry, Pan (story), ouatw, the blue fairy 04:03 hmm 04:03 let me think... 04:04 how about that crystal ball ? 04:04 that's the only think i can think of xd the one that neal used ? 04:04 is there a page for that!? 04:05 no :S 04:05 should be 04:05 (y) 04:06 Roland has a page now 04:06 Is it the same one jeff brought back from *cough* oz *cough* 04:06 xd 04:07 Hello everyone. I have a question. I want to know if Mulan is gay? 04:07 did you watch the episode ? 04:07 I'm new here. 04:07 possibly 04:07 she might be bisexual 04:08 it's inclined at the end of this episode that mulan was going to tell aurora about her feelings. 04:08 WHAT 04:08 THE 04:08 CHICKEN 04:08 xd 04:09 xd 04:09 makes me wonder about those people who wrote in the LTBG thread who said, I'm not gonna watch this show anymore if they have LGBT... 04:09 poor mulan though 04:10 ikr 04:10 yea :S i can pretty much see her feelings are one-sided 04:11 Aurora is just the kind of girl that a butch lesbian like mulan would fall in love with but be one-sided. planned? I think so. 04:12 hmm 04:13 i personally would like to believe the writers planned this without catering to the fan based shipping 04:13 like, it was a writing decision. not a decision to please the fans. 04:14 indeed 04:15 why do those two things have to be mutually exclusive? 04:17 excellent point 04:18 hey 04:18 hey 04:18 look what I found ;) http://31.media.tumblr.com/817f6b99a63e1440552ebac3141380ba/tumblr_mtlolrcCsW1qa48x8o1_500.jpg 04:18 yo yo yo 04:19 what were you guys discussing, just now? 04:20 whether the aurora-mulan scene was just a writing decision instead of catering to the shipping fans 04:20 it totally was 04:21 what do you think? 04:22 I misread your comment.... it was catering to the shippers 04:22 it totally was what? there were two options in apple's statement 04:22 ok you got it XD 04:22 Who cares if it was 04:22 it is poignant 04:22 it was set up a year ago really 04:23 why.... cuz it got people to talk? 04:23 and we need lgbt representation 04:23 Whatever 04:23 hell.... maybe not they will shut up 04:23 now* 04:24 nah, i believe the writers planned it, but it wasn't to satisfy the fans. 04:25 except, Mulan is not butch 04:26 why? is that the stereotype ? 04:26 kinda 04:26 :S 04:26 oh my good 04:26 god 04:27 what? 04:27 so she has to or should be butch you are saying? 04:27 no 04:27 at least, she does not fit that 04:27 well that what do you mean? 04:27 it is the one think, OUaT did right 04:27 that she didn't fit the stereotype, you mean ? 04:28 yes 04:28 because having an asian girl being a lesbian, is stereotype enough 04:30 ??? 04:30 I have seen shows, do that more than once 04:30 hey guys 04:30 hey Peter 04:30 heyy 04:31 hows it going ?:) 04:31 heyhey 04:31 wow.... Rabbi Tuckman was right ;) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7GXrZLoH_q4 04:32 how did you like tonight new eps? 04:32 loved it 04:33 I <3 Tinker Bell.... not surprising, though 04:33 and Roland is such a cutie 04:33 Regina will love him! 04:33 Tinker bell was hot <3 lol 04:34 Gross 04:34 what? 04:34 I have never met an asian lesbian, just saying 04:34 Odd, how many Asian lesbians do you know, Nat? 04:35 I once had a lesbian hit on me.... though, she was white 04:36 Scarred you for life, eh? <.< 04:36 I have had lesbians hit on me too 04:36 guys do you Think pan was Born Evil or made Evil ? 04:36 I mean literally hit me 04:36 no one is born evil.... not even Voldemort 04:36 XD 04:36 rofl 04:37 I did not mean it like that 04:37 Girls have cooties 04:37 sorry i was just asking lol 04:37 it broke her heart, when I told her I am straight 04:38 YOU have cooties 04:39 who.... me? rofl 04:39 Boys are fun though 04:39 yes they are 04:39 girls are too 04:40 all people are fun.... generally, I hope 04:40 i hope we get a back Story for pan ! 04:40 we will, after 3.06 04:40 we will 04:40 right before he dies 04:40 just like cora 04:40 um.... Quite a Common Fairy 04:40 and Graham 04:41 will OUaT actually kill Pan though? 04:41 (y) 04:42 how do you no if pan going to die ? 04:42 we do not 04:42 I just KNOW O.O 04:43 omg 04:43 i JUST WATXHED IT 04:43 best episode ever 04:43 did you watch it while waxing? 04:43 no 04:43 rofl 04:43 is that what that word means? 04:43 but I almost got hermhoid 04:43 hemmorhoid* 04:43 ?????????? 04:43 too much twist 04:43 tmi 04:44 LOl 04:44 j/k 04:44 are we supposed to discuss it now - or is still considered to be spoiler? 04:44 you can discuss it 04:45 BYE PETER 04:45 ok so MUlan is lesbian? 04:45 lol 04:45 this is the best question ever 04:45 Thats what I got 04:45 that.is.the.best.twist.ever 04:46 all these times we thought she was after Prince Phillip 04:46 Mulan is whatever you want her to be 04:46 we? i didn 04:46 t 04:46 stupid enter key 04:46 no me and my spouse 04:47 we = me and my spouse 04:47 oh 04:47 actually she watched it first 04:47 I watched the DVR 04:47 mulan 04:48 I am so excited of future altercation that might arise once Tinkerbell comes back and see Mother Superior in StoryBrooke 04:49 Mother Superior is not worth Think Bell's time 04:49 True - I enever thought she would be a bit...well..mean to TinkerBell 04:49 She is just doing her job 04:50 She was deliberately disobeyed and stolen from 04:50 but I am glad we actually learn a little bit more about Blue Faery. And yes, I agree she is only doing her job 04:51 like the creators said, Tinker Bell's heart is in the right place.... but it is also her major flaw 04:51 ah true.... 04:52 I am glad this episode was great 04:53 it has been one of the best episode - the last several episodes had been lackluster 04:53 oh well.... 04:57 New poll is up go vote my peeps! 04:57 ok 04:58 that is such a tough one 04:58 i need hotdogs 04:59 I HAVE HOT DOGS TOO 04:59 AND RICE 04:59 AND TOAST 04:59 I had hot dogs for lunch 04:59 i don't have any rice ;.; 04:59 wish we did 05:00 i should boil some eggs 05:00 hmmm 05:00 Damn it 05:00 We forgot Colin 05:00 STOP VOTING 05:00 xd 05:00 aw 05:00 Colin is talented 05:00 i miss eggs :( 05:01 CAN'T FORGET COLIN 05:01 he's brilliant 05:01 and so much fun 05:01 his facial expressions in that scene with Josh tonight was great 05:01 He is hot 05:01 he can hook me all he wants 05:01 that was a great scene 05:01 mmmm 05:01 only in his captain hook outfit 05:02 i love guyliner 05:02 I want those pants to be on him 05:02 at the beginning at least... 05:02 XD 05:03 ok revote 05:03 colin looks ... alright. to me. 05:03 i don't think he's my type. maybe that's why. xd 05:03 I LOVE Captain Hatter 05:04 who is your type? 05:04 or is it MadHook 05:04 Mulan dummy 05:04 She's asian so she must be a lesbian 05:04 oi vey.... I have created a monster 05:05 I'm not even sure I have a type. 05:05 xd 05:05 >.> 05:05 I know ;) 05:05 Nat loves Eric! 05:06 That I do (blush) 05:06 both the animated and Gil 05:06 easy on the eyes ;) 05:06 xd 05:06 I love that Kathryn's face is smack dab in the middle of the characters on the homepage 05:06 LOL 05:06 rofl 05:07 http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ll67mhAaYd1qk3zo7o1_500.gif 05:07 da fuck. 05:07 o.O 05:07 Tiger Lilly 05:07 oh 05:07 weird 05:07 LESBIAN! 05:08 who, Tiger Lily? 05:09 maybe, OUaT will out Peter Pan? 05:09 He wants henry's heart figuratively... 05:10 he has a thing for boys, in general 05:10 ...... 05:10 I mean he hangs out with (butt) pirates and fairies and lives with a bunch of boys 05:10 rofl 05:10 H 05:10 I think you meant buff? 05:10 A 05:10 xd 05:11 No apple I do not 05:11 o.o 05:11 rofl 05:11 Hook gives off the pure sex loving stench that a bi man has 05:12 Hook breaths sex 05:12 like he seems like he would have the " a hole is a hole" philosophy 05:13 rofl 05:13 hook needs to button up his damn shirt. 05:13 except for mermaids 05:13 xd 05:13 he has to draw the line somewhere 05:14 No leave the shirt open 05:15 Nat, you do like Hook's chest hair? 05:15 ew 05:15 Just saying Hook can swab my poop deck 05:15 i don't have chest hair, he shouldn't either 05:15 rofl 05:16 omg 05:16 rofl 05:16 rofl 05:16 rofl 05:16 rofl 05:16 dying 05:16 rofl 05:16 you're killing me 05:16 i dont like his chest hair 05:16 :( 05:16 xd 05:16 BAHAHAHAHAHa 05:17 hungry 05:17 me too, utter ;( 05:17 Hook needs it so that everyone knows, that he is a manly pirate 05:17 i'm so lazy though 05:17 i'd hve to go downstairs and turn on the grill.... open the fridge... 05:18 same here xd 05:19 I am wide awake 05:19 I GOTS WORK FROM 6 to 2 05:19 aw 05:19 that sounds icky 05:20 my leg is asleep 05:20 ouch 05:21 wow :( that sucks prince 05:21 isn't today columbus day? 05:22 that does not apply to all jobs 05:22 is it? who cares 05:23 They hate columbus in new england 05:23 this is like "native american day" or some shit 05:23 :S 05:26 oh shit i just realized i didn't watch walking dead. 05:26 xd 05:27 It was good 05:27 did anyone croak in the season premiere? :3 05:27 i love SMG though 05:27 does anyone ever go back and change event chronology trivia after a new ep airs? 05:28 i hate doing event chronology 05:28 so wordy 05:29 maybe, we should just ditch it 05:29 Oh yeah, cuz you worked so hard on it ;) 05:29 No I like it there 05:30 Im saying like toniught 05:30 I meant for you guys 05:30 The event chronology for the doctor and fruit of the poisonous tree had to be changed 05:30 because Quite a Common Fairy is between those two 05:44 Hello Lady Elizabeth! 05:44 How nice of you 05:45 Bitch 05:46 good night, everyone 05:47 lol 05:49 rofl prince 05:49 and i missed choc's good night :S 05:51 why did you say how nice of you? xd 05:53 I was going to say how nice of you to stop by 05:53 xd 05:53 oh. 05:53 and then ... (LEoY leaves) Bitch. 05:53 rofl 05:54 omg dying 05:54 *LEoNY 09:54 Oh, so the next episode...oh this is gona be good 10:36 Hey 11:29 someone tell me why this person always edits and makes smart ass comments -_- Aurora?diff=243783&oldid=243597 11:29 dude irks me xd 11:33 i can see why apple. 11:34 xd 11:34 or maybe i'm just biased against auburnautumn because he's acted like a smart aleck in the past... 11:35 I just think that is being too specific. Can't you just say she as brown hair and be done with it. 11:37 well, aurora's hair obviously looked different in color in the season premiere.. 11:38 true, but you don't know maybe she dyed it, or know the specific ingredients need to dye ones hair color. 11:39 yea 11:40 I think when it comes to hair I usually brush it off since I don't know what there level of knowledge is in beauty products, and we can't assume anything. 11:42 Besides if her haircolor changed from brown to blond than that is something you have to add. 2013 10 14